Where Our Time Went
by Verona Sage
Summary: He was finally free of the past that had burdened him for so long. He was ready to move on with his life and embrace his future, the last thing he expected was for the past that he buried to walk right through his door. [CloudxTifa and someone else read!]
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** Hopefully this prologue will entice all of you to come back and read more. I put a lot of effort into this story so I hope all of you enjoy!

**Prologue**

"Mama! He's awake! Come quickly!" It was a distant voice, just barely audible within his murky mind. The man furrowed his brows in pain as he rolled his head to the side. He blearily opened his eyes and immediately shut them closed from the bright light penetrating the room.

"Sir? Can you hear me?" The voice was louder this time, not as distant.

What had happened? Where was he?

He opened his eyes once more adjusting to the light around him. He was in a bed, in a strange room, looking upon an unfamiliar girls face.

"You're finally awake." Confusion was all he could feel. He tried to sit up but immediately fell back upon the cushioned bed his face contorting with pain, sharp pain emanating from various points on his chest and stomach. He gripped the plain white sheets tightly within his calloused hands and heaved a trying breath.

"Be careful." The young woman whispered lightly next to his ear as she gently placed her hand upon his strained hand. "You're alive and well now, that's all that counts."

Alive? The man was now confused more than ever. Had he died?

"You're still not fully well. Don't worry, we'll take care of you." There was strange wonderment in his eyes. The twinkle of a naïve child could be seen within the ocean blue depths.

"What is your name?" His brows furrowed once again, as he looked upon his hands in confusion.

"My name?" He croaked softly, his own voice seemed unfamiliar to his ears.

**Author's Note: **What do you think?? Please Review!! Review!! Review!!


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I updated! Hopefully I'll get more reviews for this one. I'll reveal that special character soon enough. Hmmm this chapter is shorter than I initially expected but still, I hope you guys enjoy and please don't forget to review. It's the reviews that keep me inspired to continue!!

Chapter 1

The old lady behind the counter looked up to see the door close shut.

"Hello Mrs. Monlieu." The young man shifted the package from beneath his arm and into his hand. The old lady smiled at him as he made his way forward.

"Cloud, I can always trust you to be on time." He gave a slight nod of his head and set the package on the counter.

"The package you asked for. All you have to do is sign on the dotted line." She reached for the pen that was offered to her when a shrill ring sliced through the silence. "Excuse me." Cloud mumbled as he shoved his hand into his pocket searching for his P.H.S.

The old lady continued to sign her name as she listened intently to the delivery boy's conversation.

"Hello?" He turned his back on the counter and continued to speak. "Yeah, I'll be home soon… Did you need me to pick anything up?... Yes… I promise I'll be there before dark… Okay… See you soon." He promptly closed the phone and shoved it in his pocket. "Sorry about that."

"Special lady waiting back at home?" There was a brief moment of silence as he thought about this question. He furrowed his brows together and ran his hand through his gravity defying hair. He sighed loudly and gave her a slight smirk.

"Yeah…yeah I do." The old lady took the package from the counter.

"Lucky girl."

"No." He picked up the pen and made his way to the door. "I'm the lucky one."

He shut the door behind him and promptly closed his eyes, temporarily blinded by the setting sun. He opened his eyes again and took in his surroundings. Had it already it already been three years since geostigma's death? To him, it felt like just yesterday. His breath still got caught in his throat every time the image of Tifa lying still in the middle of the church made its way into his mind. He shook the sense of dread creeping into his body.

This was the present now, he would make sure that such a thing would never befall Tifa again.

He hurried to Fenrir when something caught his eye. He turned to his left and looked through the glass window of the jewelry store. He approached it with cautious steps. There in the center of the display was a ring, the white gold band had a slight twist on either side of the pearl that it held in the center, two tiny diamonds placed delicately outlining the centerpiece. Cloud couldn't take his eyes off of it. It was beautiful, simple, and perfect… for her.

Somewhere along the line the young girl that lived next door had grown into a beautiful woman and he could not deny that within the past few years he had fallen for her, and fallen hard. The last three years living with Tifa were the best few years of his life. His life was now calm, steady, and free of the past that had burdened him for so long, pushing him away from the one person he could truly trust. Just thinking of her waiting at home for him brought a tiny smile to his face, a smile only reserved for her.

Cloud's face became resolute as he pushed the door to the jewelry store open.

"Good evening sir. Can I help you with anything?"

"Yes the… a…" And just as suddenly his previous confidence had vanished. Doubts filled his mind. He had yet to tell Tifa how he truly felt, both too comfortable with the routine that they had fallen into, both too afraid to say anything… or at least, that's how Cloud felt. He had let his feelings known… had he not? He tried to convey how he felt through little things, a light touch on the small of her back, a kiss on the forehead.

"Sir?" Cloud shook himself from his trance and stared thoughtfully at the elderly man standing behind the counter.

"Do you think this is a bad idea?" The old man gave a questioning look and answered Cloud's question like a seasoned love psychic, either that or a very good salesman.

"Hmm… Do you love her?" Cloud felt his mouth go dry, was he really ready to admit it out loud, and to a complete stranger no less.

"Yes, I do."

"Then I suppose that's a good enough reason to take a chance. Is it not?" They were both older now, wiser. She had always been there for him, now it was his turn to return the favor in the best way he knew how.

"The ring in the front display window." The old man's eyes sparkled and he grinned.

"Ahh yes. The pearl engagement ring, a very fine choice indeed." The man scurried to the window case and removed it from the display. "Here you are." He placed it carefully upon Cloud's open hand. Cloud held it between his fingertips and examined it carefully. It felt right, he knew it, it would look perfect on Tifa's hand if she would accept, that is… if he could ever draw up the courage to ask.

She smiled softly to herself as she heard the distant roar of Fenrir approach the bar. She set the dirtied rag upon the counter and promptly set about taking the warm plates of food out of the oven. She turned just in time to see Cloud walk through the front door.

"You're late." Tifa said softly as she looked to him from across the room. They stood silently and a sense of foreboding fell upon her as he simply stared at her, the silence was deafening to her ears.

Was this the day that he finally decided to leave again? Was this the day that her heart, the one that she tried so hard to put back together, be shattered all over again?

He was staring at his feet now, still as nervous as ever. Cloud shifted slightly and shoved his hand into his right pocket. He was fiddling with something in his pocket, but that was the least of her worries.

"Cloud?" She said with a quiver in her voice, too afraid to disturb him, fearful of what his answer may be. He seemed to shake himself from his daze and looked at her once again.

"I'm sorry." He said, lightly under his breath. Sorry? Tifa felt her heart fall to the pit of her stomach. What was he sorry for, she had to wonder? Was he sorry for letting her down again? Was he sorry for wanting to leave? Was he sorry for realizing that he could never come to love her?

She bit her lip and curled up her hands. Would she always have to compete with a memory?

"Sorry for what?" She let out a shaky breath. Tifa watched as he shook his head and removed his hand from his pocket.

Maybe it really was time to let go of her foolish childhood dreams.

"For being late, Tifa." A huge sense of relief washed over her as she closed her eyes tightly. She fell back onto one of the dining table chairs and hunched over trying to catch a breath. How did he always manage to make her feel like her world was falling apart around her?

The next thing she knew Cloud was crouched before her, one hand on her knee and one hand cradling the back of her head gently.

"Are you all right?" She slowly lifted her head to find his face a few inches from hers, his eyes searching intently within her ruby pools to decipher what he had just witnessed. She gave him a nod and closed her eyes again, too afraid of the possibility of becoming lost within his bright blue gaze.

"I… just…I…" Her eyes burst opened when she felt his soft lips upon her forehead. She would never get used to the feeling, it was exhilarating. "I…" She was tongue-tied.

"All better now?" He asked now holding onto one of her hands. She gave him a shy smile.

"Yes." She whispered, finding her small hand being engulfed within his extremely interesting to look at. Tifa felt his other hand lift her chin up to meet his gaze once again. He held her chin steady as he swept her chocolate brown hair behind her ear. He looked so earnest, so…. She couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Tifa I…"

"I made your favorite." Cloud stumbled on his words being rudely interrupted by Tifa's well-timed comment.

"No… Tifa, I…"

"Mashed Potatoes!!" She proclaimed loudly. "With lots of butter and some cheese, just the way you like."

"What?" Tifa grasped the hand that was still holding her chin and removed it.

"I'll got get the drinks now." Cloud watched her retreating form, now more confused than ever before.

**Author's Notes**: So... What did you guys think? Tell me now and give me FEEDBACK! Please review, review, review!


End file.
